


Charred cape

by yang199821



Category: South Park
Genre: Death, F/M, Fire, Symbolism, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yang199821/pseuds/yang199821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty Nelson has been a vampire for over 5 years and can remember her husbands death, like it was yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charred cape

She missed him so much, he made her who she was. Now she was alone in his mansion she called home for the past 5 years.

She could remember the last time she had saw him. It was late at night and after a nice walk through the forest, her uncle Ryan appeared before them. Admitting to have stalking them for many weeks before.

He called Patty Nelson a abomination and blamed Mike Makowski for all that happened to her,. He was such a gentleman that Mike.

Stepping in front of her, trying to protect her as Ryan lunged forward with a cross around his neck and torch in hand. She remembered, almost feeling the heat as the forest went up in a blaze once Mike had overpowered Ryan dropping the torch in his death. " _Run!_ ” He yelled. Patty didn’t want to though, he meant so much to her after all. She was a vampire because of him, It just didn’t feel right.

when she took a few steps towards him all she got was scolded and yelled at to run. Not wanting to disobey, she following his instructions and ran.

She ran out the forest of fire back to their home. Where once down and settled, she hoped he was still alive that somehow, he made it out. But, it wasn’t until the following night while on their usual stroll through that forest; now charred and of ash, did she find his cape tattered and smokey. Falling onto her knees she mourned.


End file.
